robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Plunge Into Insanity
Plunge Into Insanity "This wasn't supposed to happen..." That was the first sentence I murmured after the following events that lead to the certain destruction of my mind and brain. If you are reading this then you are reading my 'Goodbye letter'. Please contact authorities after reading this letter fully....or if you are an authority then....please warn your children or anyone that has contact to a game known as Roblox. I know. Roblox is such a harmless game, however I went to far...I didn't listen to my gut and instead just kept going deeper and deeper. Oh God above forgive me. Is there even a God? Am I God? Curiosity is running through you're mind...I can sense it. I will share the horrid events that lead to my downfall. I hope you're ready... 11/30/17 The Calm Before the Storm It was a nice Thursday afternoon, I got on my computer, went to Roblox.com and began playing some minigames. I called up some friends and we played tycoons and some roleplay servers. We laughed, cringed, and had a plentiful of fun! Little did I know that the saying,"The Calm Before The Storm" was secretly activated in my life at that moment, it was after that day that my spiraling downfall...Began 12/1/17 First Contact' After a long boring day of school I was ecstatic, why? It was Friday! My friends however couldn't play, they were to busy trying to grind on World Of Warcraft. I never got into those games, not to mention at the time I played way too much Roblox that my skill in FPS gaming lowered. I nonetheless enjoyed the game even by myself. After finishing a tycoon and roleplaying for a long period of time I got a friend request from a user. The user had a generic Roblox name(Xx_coolboy_xX, KittyKawaii, SecretGuest) and his account and player avatar seemed pretty reputable. I accepted the request, soon after I got a strange message from him. The message read,"Hello, My name is 303. The account that has messaged you is terminated." Alongside it was a Bitly link. I of course thought it was a joke, and I thought it was one of those chainmail messages or maybe the person fell for one of those robux scams. My idiotic curious mind clicked on the link. There it led me to the main Roblox home site but something about it was off. The webpage looked...'''''fake. Well first off the sidebar was incomplete it was white and had patches of black distorted coloring and it had only Home,Players,friends and there were no minigames. There was a new option called "Trade Site". I clicked on players first and surprisingly enough there were a lot of players and I even saw people that I played with in some minigames. Not to mention it included the account that messaged me. I then clicked on Trade Site however it prompted me with,"You are not signed up to Roblox.co.303. Please sign up to enter the Trade Site". I double-thinked and decided not to sign up....yet. 12/6/17 Maria Is Missing I had a little sister called Maria. She's an adorable 12 year old girl, not only was she adorable but she was smart and brilliant in all her classes. She had amazing potential and I was very overprotective with her. One Day...That Day.....That terrifying excruciating day, she went missing. It happened in a blink of an eye, One second I see her walk past me during dismissal the next I'm looking everywhere in the crowd yelling her name hoping she'll find me......... She never did 12/7/17 Testing My Sanity After the destructive day that was the day before I went on my computer and played roblox to calm me down. However something kept ticking in my mind, this 'want' to go back to that damn website keep ticking and ticking. I couldn't stand the ticking much longer, I went on the website and signed up. I had to link my Roblox account in order to sign up, however I got tacky and I used my alt called Imnothacking96. It worked....I was relieved. I finally clicked on Trade Site and it brought me to it's roblox game webpage, it was the only minigame on this website. However in order to play it told me a few questions, 2 in particular...the 2 that tested my sanity. The first was,"Do you love your family?" I sensed an off feeling off this question and I started to overthink the question. What did it even mean?! Did I love my family or did I love my sister? I thought why is my sister more important than my Family. My mind was tricking itself and I was starting to think the same thing over and over and over again. At the same time though I noticed that the question or my answers didn't make any actual sense......I clicked yes. The second and final question made my heart static.....I felt cold...pale...and the look on my face...I was terrified. The second question was,"Do you love you're Sister?" To Be Continued..... Category:Unfinished